


Hiroki's Done with Nowaki

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: AMV, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "I breathe you. I taste. I just can't live without you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiroki's Done with Nowaki

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Always by Saliva


End file.
